Livre arbítrio
}} Livre arbítrio é uma opção de jogo que permite que os Sims controlem a si mesmos sem serem mandados pelo jogador. A maioria das ações que os Sims escolhem fazer quando seu livre arbítrio está ativado são relacionadas às suas necessidades, mas outras são por simples diversão. Entretanto, os Sims nem sempre farão as melhores escolhas ou as mais racionais. Por exemplo, um Sim que tem apenas o tempo suficiente para comer e tomar banho antes da carona para seu emprego pode decidir jogar no computador. Um Sim de mau humor pode afetar as ações que sem que ele ou ela irá realizar e se ou não ele ou ela vai executar algumas ações. Algumas interações não podem ser acionadas pelo jogador, mas acontecem de forma autônoma mesmo se o livre arbítrio esteja desativado. Um exemplo em The Sims 2 são os Sims que podem "Olhar para Fora" em uma janela ou perguntar-se "O Que É Isso?" ao deparar-se com um novo objeto. Por outro lado, os Sims não fazem certas coisas a não ser que sejam comandados pelo jogador mesmo se o livre arbítrio está ativado, como procurar um emprego, pedir para outro Sim se mudar, propor noivado ou casamento, e fazer Oba-Oba. Por padrão, o livre arbítrio está ligado em cada jogo. Na maioria dos jogos, ele pode ser ativado ou desativado no menu "Opções", mas exceções são The Urbz: Sims in the City e The Sims 2: Castaway. The Sims Livre arbítrio, em The Sims pode ser ativado ou desativado e é ativado por padrão. Ao contrário dos jogos posteriores da série, o livre-arbítrio no The Sims é uma opção global — ou seja, estará ativada em todos os lotes por padrão —, mesmo que só possa ser ativado ou desativado enquanto se joga. Se o livre arbítrio está desativado, ele será desativado para todos os lotes em todos os bairros e os Sims selecionáveis não vão fazer nada sem que o jogador lhes mande fazer, embora visitantes e animais de estimação sempre terá o livre arbítrio ativado. The Sims 2 Em The Sims 2, o livre arbítrio não é mais global e agora pode ser habilitado ou desabilitado para cada família. O livre arbítrio é mais avançado do que em The Sims: os Sims geralmente farão escolhas melhores. Entretanto, ainda podem tomar escolhas mais complicadas para que supram suas necessidades (por exemplo: os Sims tendem a fazer refeições mais demoradas para saciar sua fome pois estão atraídos mais pela capacidade que a refeição tem de satisfazê-los do que o tempo que levará para que os Sims cozinhem o prato). Ao tomar decisões de livre arbítrio para usar objetos, Sims em The Sims 2 tendem a não perceber se o objeto está sendo utilizado por outro Sim. Sims com bom relacionamento tendem a fazer interações sociais positivas, a não ser que sua personalidade altere este comportamento (como ser reclamão, por exemplo). Às vezes, Sims que são inimigos ou furiosos podem usar interações sociais negativas, como "Estapear" se o livre arbítrio está ativado. Com Bichos de Estimação, os Sims frequentemente interagem com animais de estimação, estes que não podem ser controlados pelos jogadores sem o uso de cheats. O livre arbítrio na série The Sims Histórias é muito similar ao de The Sims 2. The Sims 3 e The Sims Medieval The Sims 3 permite não só ativar ou desativar o livre arbítrio como pode alterá-lo em diferentes níveis (alto e baixo), o que vale tanto para Sims como animais de estimação . Também é possível desativar a autonomia para todos os Sims (que só irão reagir caso estejam presenciando uma situação que ponha em risco as suas vidas) ou apenas para o Sim selecionado. Os traços do Sim, favoritos e a compatibilidade com outros Sims na socialização irão definir quais interações escolherão fazer com objetos, outros Sims ou animais de estimação . Por exemplo, se um Sim tem o traço Dom da Jardinagem, eles vão autonomamente para o jardim cuidar de suas plantas e até mesmo falar com elas. Se um Sim sabe a receita para o seu alimento favorito, será mais provável o Sim cozinhá-lo do que fazer qualquer outro prato. Sims terão reações positivas com Sims cujos traços são compatíveis com o seu e o contrário acontece com traços incompatíveis. Com progresso de história, esse livre arbítrio é mais perceptível com outros Sims que não estão sendo controlados pelo jogador no momento. Ao contrário de The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias, os Sims não vão usar interações sociais negativas a menos que o Sim tem o traço Mal-Intencionado ou os Sims já sejam desafetos ou inimigos. Jogos de console Em ''The Sims'' para consoles e The Sims Bustin' Out, o livre arbítrio é semelhante ao jogo para PC. Em The Urbz: Sims in the City para consoles, não é possível desativar o livre arbítrio. Urbz, às vezes, usam interações sociais de médio efeito sobre outros Urbz (incluindo o Urb do jogador), mas tendem a serem rudes se o Urb é de um local que outro Urb não gosta (como Gasoline Row para Diamond Heights). Em ''The Sims 2'' para consoles, é possível ativar ou desativar o livre arbítrio, que está sempre desativado para o Sim selecionado. Por exemplo, se um Sim vai trabalhar e, em seguida for selecionada, ela não vai para o trabalho e isso pode causar-lhe a faltar ao trabalho. Este mesmo sistema é repassado para ''The Sims 2 Pets'' para consoles de mesa e para consoles portáteis. No entanto, há um temporizador para permitir o livre arbítrio (os Sims terão livre arbítrio por um tempo escolhido pelo jogador. The Sims 2: Castaway não permite que o usuário desative o livre arbítrio, mas pode ser configurado. The Sims 3 para consoles e funciona basicamente como em The Sims 3 e The Sims Medieval. Mas em vez de "Desligado", a função é chamada de "fantoche". Categoria:Mecânica do jogo